44 Prince
by SamuelWeston
Summary: Prince Colin Starblade, descendant of the Hero of Fallen Light, isn't fighting against some great evil. He is doing something closer to home, searching for his brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Rise and shine saddletramp," the voice said before a torrent of ice cold water hit Colin's face.

Sputtering he shot up from the jailhouse cot, "Bastard, what the hell was that for?"

"Your free to go, and if you know what's good for you, you'd get the hell out of town."

Colin Starblade shook as much of the water from his face as he could as the deputy opened the door. Walking out he picked his gunbelt up off the desk in the front room and strapped it on. Drawing the revolver from it's holster he broke it open and checked the cylinder. Closing it he replaced it and waited for the deputy to come release his shotgun and rifle.

"You Martalians ain't worth much anymore. Three hundred years ago you were powerful enough to help the Hero of Fallen Light push out the Emperor's army, and now the most of you are mercenaries and gunfighters. What makes it worse is that you are a Hylian. Makes me sick," the deputy said as handed the two firearms over.

He didn't even look back at the man as he left. Stepping into the dusty street of Kakariko he looked at a break in the cliff wall. Turning the other way he walked to the Saloon. In front a strong looking chestnut mare stood waiting. Slipping the weapons into their sleeves he tied the flaps closed and went inside.

"Oh no, you tore this place up bad enough last night, you ain't getten anotha chance," the bartender, a man who probably drank as much as he sold stopped him before the doors swung shut.

"Relax, rummie, I just want to find out what happened last night, get my saddlebags, and leave before the deputy decides I'm worth shooting," he said easily, watching where the other man's hand disappeared behind the bar.

"Bags are in your room, and next time somon tell you yar in thair chair, getout and don bust thair jaw."

Nodding Colin headed up the stairs. Shaking his head as he deciphered the man's horribly mangled Hylian he decided he needed to stop drinking. He also needed to watch his left hook more. Fishing the key out of his pocket he went to open the door only to notice that it wasn't fully shut like he had left it. Putting the key back he drew his gun and cocked the hammer. Stepping back he kicked the door open and stepped in low to the ground with the weapon pointed .

"I take it the barman did not tell you I was in here, Sir Starblade," said a woman dressed in a drab brown cloak.

Standing and lowering, but not holstering, his gun he tried to see inside the hood, "Only a few people know me by that name, and all most all of them bring me trouble. So that must mean you are from Hyrule castle. Spit it out, what do you want."

Standing up the woman withdrew her hood, revealing hair the same exact shade of blonde his was, "I have been looking for you brother."

"Zelly, what the hell are you doing here. Last I saw, you were with Uncle Sarid in Martal. And just what are you doing in this saloon," he asked.

"I've been looking for you. I want to come with you to find him. He might need both of our help. Ain't I big enough," Zelda, Princess of Hyrule asked.

"Aren't or are not. Ain't is not a proper contraction, and is fit only for rural dialects, not someone from the royal line of Hyrule. Nevermind that, how did you even make it past the guards I had uncle put on you."

"You think that Prince Colin is the only one that can order Uncle Sarid around, Aunt Tera is quite adept at it, and she can't deny me anything."

"Prince Colin Starblade. Guess I should feel honored to have my clock cleaned by royalty. I shouldn't be rude and not return the favor now should I boys," Link heard someone say by the still open door.

Dropping low as he spun, Colin fired three time, striking each man once in the right shoulder, "Get."

The men didn't even think they just ran, "You should have killed them for even thinking of harming a prince."

Colin gave his sister a hard look, "Taking a life for a thought is wrong. You should never have been exposed to Uncle Sarid. He made a mess of Martal, and now he seems to have given you the idea that nobles are above everyone else."

Zelda gave him a curious look, "Aren't we? Our father is the ruler of Hyrule."

"Zelda, we are meant to protect and guide the people of Hyrule, not oppress them. Remember what our name is. Starblade, the name given to the Hero of Fallen Light. Our ancestor is considered probably the second greatest hero to ever grace this earth. And I swear to the Goddesses that I will not sully this name. And if you ever say anything like that I will turn you over my knee, you understand that."

"You wouldn't," the younger girl said, already knowing full well that he would.

"Let's get you to the castle, and then I need to set off for the desert. I found what I needed from here," Colin said as he holstered his gun and slung his saddlebags over his shoulder, "And don't say another word about me being a prince. I am trying not to attract anymore attention to myself than I already have."

* * *

Hyrule field was one of the most beautiful and peaceful places that Colin knew of. Ever since the Hyrule army and the Brotherhood of Heroes had started regular armed patrols monsters had become a thing of the past. Deer and other animals were plentiful if a traveler needed to take meat, the streams ran clear as the air, and the Crown had funded a stage line and several waystations that a person could stop at for the night or to trade. Eight military forts also dotted the field, one at each of the compass points, ensuring that if a detachment needed reinforcements that they could arrive quickly to flank.

Castle Town, the seat of power in Hyrule, sat in the center of the field, its great spires visible from almost anywhere. You could find almost anything you wanted in the town. Though in some sections blood flowed as free as alcohol, it was the most peaceful city one would find in the present day. The walls surrounding the town were possibly second only to the actual castle in how impressive they were. Two and a half feet thick, they had been rebuilt by the Gorons after what had been called the Hylian Revolution, when Link Starblade, Hero of Hyrule, and Princess Zelda Harkinian, retook the throne from Emperor Ganon Dragmire, and were guaranteed to be able to withstand the might of a dragon without falling, thanks to their iron core.

The castle was the most beautiful part to him though. He had grown up there. He knew it as well as anyone could, even the people tasked with defending it. The four grand towers, the smooth white stones, the lush gardens, and the bright banners. He just stared at it as his horse found its way to the stable, the white gelding his sister was literally bound to tied to the saddle following. He never could get over the sight of the walls

"COLIN! WHY IN THE NAME OF THE SACRED REALM IS YOUR SISTER BOUND TO THAT HORSE," a powerful booming voice yelled out before softening, "And why are you back in Hyrule?"

He dismounted and turned to the source, his father, "I am going to find him, and she decided to tag along. I had to tie her to the horse after she threatened to go off on her own."

King Dallas Stormblade looked at the way his daughter was bound, "Couldn't you have tied her in a bit more dignified manner at least?"

"Every other way she managed to get out of. I at least tied her dress closed around her ankles to keep her modest," he said flatly.

The king frowned. Out of the three children he had he didn't know who was the most understandable. His eldest son was only the eldest by a few minutes, and was obsessed with history. Colin was extremely level-headed, by often acted rashly even if he didn't think it was rash. Zelda was the youngest, and a wild child. She was undoubtedly the smartest of the three, but she didn't act like it.

"Colin, I want to believe he is alive as much as you do, but he has been missing for three years. The desert is just too vast to search, and that is the Gerudo's words, not mine. They know the desert, it is born in to them. The Arbiter's Grounds have been lost for five generations, the effort to find them was greater than reason would allow anyone to search," Dallas said to dissuade his son.

"I found the map he had. He hid it in the tree by grandfather's grave, just like he said he would. I can follow it. I will follow it. I know that he found the grounds. The only reason that he wouldn't have returned is that the Twilight Realm can still be accessed. If so, we might be able to find it," The young man said passionately.

"If you plan to do this, then you will need something better than that Labrynnian piece you carry," the king said seeing that he had lost.

Colin drew his gun to look at it. It was a Colbaine .41. They weren't the most common weapon in Hyrule due to the distance between the two kingdoms. Martalian Pickfords and Hyrulean Phoenixes made up the bulk of the weapons. The Gorons were known to make a few pieces every now and then, but they rarely sold them outside of Death Mountain.

"Its served me well so far. I don't see why I would need anything else," he said.

"Cut your sister down and find me in my study before you go."

* * *

After dealing with Zelda he strode down the corridors. He barely spared a glance to any of the tapestries, he knew them all by heart. The images of his ancestors stared down at those who passed them, almost as if they were in judgment. He held his head high and squared his shoulders. Swords hung crossed behind shields bearing different versions of the Hylian Royal Crest, some going back to the Hero of Time. In the lower corridors firearms started replacing the more martial weapons.

Stopping at a large brass-bound door he took a breath. Colin Starblade was known to the kingdom as being fearless. In reality being fearless meant doing stupid things before you had time to think about what you were doing. He was afraid of what his father was going to try to say. He knew that his brother was still alive, he was too tough for the desert to kill.

"I am here," he said as he pushed the door open and stepped in.

The king looked up, "Please close the door and sit down."

As Colin took a seat neither spoke. It remained that way for minutes, the only sound the hiss of the gas light as it burned. Colin had never been the most brilliant conversationalist, or even very social. Beyond his siblings he rarely talked to anyone he didn't really need to. Though to be honest his twin never spoke at all, which made what Colin said that he told him hard to believe.

"I think this gun may serve you better in this endeavor," the king finally spoke as he withdrew a box from his desk, "It served me well during the Holodrum war."

Lifting the weapon from its case he presented it butt first to Colin. The younger man took it in awe. It was Goron made. An open top design. The Royal Crest was engraved into the whalebone grips. Images of the Master Sword was inlaid in copper, silver, and gold around the cylinder. The bore was .44. He had only seen pictures of work this fine, and only on blades. Guns were intricate weapons true, but this one was perfect. Pulling the hammer back each click was precise and crisp. Barely a twitch of the finger was necessary for it to fall. Pulling it back to second click he spun the cylinder, the clutch making a small noise every time a pawl caught.

"I can't take this. This is a gunfighter's weapon. My Colbaine is better suited to where I will be," he said with awe in his eyes.

"Colbaines have always been finicky in sandy conditions. I would barely trust one myself. This was given to your grandfather when he became king, and he passed it on to me when I went to war. Now I am giving it to you to find your brother. If you have this gun with you, you might just do it. Your grandfather told me that it had a certain magic to it, that would always help noble intentions to succeed, blessed by Din herself."

Colin took a deep breath before removing the break over from his holster and looking at the two side by side. The Colbaine was bulkier and had to be almost forced closed no matter the conditions due to how they locked closed. The .44 had a simple loading gate, took a little longer to reload, but almost never failed. The Colbaine was a short gun meant for poker tables and fights in taverns. The .44 was a workhorse, made for working cattle, or fighting outside with its long barrel. The Colbaine was hard to grip, and very loose. The .44 was comfortable, with tolerances so tight dust couldn't get in between.

"Gorons know how to make a gun, don't they," he said to his father.

"I was told that it was the only one of its kind. The maker started it when open tops first appeared, which were the first revolvers, and he worked on it for twenty years getting it perfect. The rifling alone took him five years to design and perform. I have made shots out to eighty yards with it."

"What, the closest weapon to it would be an old Tenorile, and you couldn't get better than forty five with them," Colin said in disbelief.

"It will never fail you," producing a gunbelt he smiled, "I love you more than anything in this world, and I give you my blessing along with this gun. Bring him back if you can, and return yourself even if you cannot find him. Make sure to see your mother before you leave."

"I will," he stood and walked to the door then stopped, "Thank you for believing in me enough to give me this. It gives me even more hope than I had before."

* * *

**A/N: This is another for fun fic. I found the idea of LoZ in a western setting interested, and noticed that my personal universe was uniquely suited to such a thing. So choosing a period three hundred years after Ganon's death, I have created a new conflict, one that doesn't necessarily have anything to do with an over arching evil, just someone looking for their brother. I can't wait to see the complexities that emerge over time. Have as much fun reading it as I will writing it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Colin strode down the corridor leading to his mothers chambers. Despite how much he loved his mother, he rather despaired having to see her as she was. She had been such a vivacious and larger than life figure for much of his childhood, then after Zelda was born she contracted a sickness that paralyzed her. It really had brought home the idea of frailty to him. He had wondered why, if Hylians were the chosen people of the Goddesses, would the Goddesses allow such a thing to happen.

Stopping at the door he took a breath before knocking, "Enter."

Pushing the door open he stepped in an looked at his mother. Her skin was sallow and pale from having spent the last twelve years in bed. Her once flowing golden hair had turn limp and dull. The only thing that remained even similar was her smile. Even through her sickness she had never lost her smile.

"Colin, come here. I haven't seen you in so long," Queen Sanya Starblade told her son.

"I'm sorry I haven't come to see you in so long. It just...," his mother cut him off as she gathered him in a hug.

Softly she told him, "It's alright, I know it hurts you to see me like this. I also know you have been busy trying to find any lead you could so you could find him."

Pulling back he looked her in the eyes, "I found the map he hid. I know how to get to the Arbiter's Grounds. I will find him and bring him home. If the legends are true there might also be something that could heal you."

"Colin, I have been like this for twelve years now, I am content with it. Just focus on finding your brother. I have something for you," she said as she reached down the other side of her bed.

Pulling back her hand she presented him with a black wide brimmed hat. He had not worn a hat in a while, rarely needing one. Taking it he decided it was an even greater gift than the pistol he was now wearing at his hip. The fine felt was soft against his hand. Putting the article on his head he adjusted it so that is sat cocked over to the left.

"You look so handsome. You better watch out for those Gerudo women while in the desert, I'm not quite ready to be a grandmother yet. Please come back, I can't lose both my sons," She said as he stood.

"Be more worried for the people who try to stop me. I don't plan on having mercy for them," he said as he walked from the room and closed the door.

* * *

Colin wasn't surprised to see Zelda leaned against the wall beside the door. He knew that she was going to try her best to follow him. Trying to make her understand why she couldn't come would just make her become more stubborn. In his twenty years of life he had never seen anyone else as stubborn as her.

"You're not coming Zelda. Someone needs to stay with Mother while I'm gone. And with me going that leaves you," he said without turning his head toward her.

"Father can stay with her. I can use a gun, and I can read a map better than you," the girl said defiantly.

"You're only twelve years old, do you think that you could pull the trigger on someone. Snuff their life out with just a twitch of your finger. What I'm going to have to do isn't a game. According to the map I'm going to be traveling through areas that haven't been traveled in years. Places where bandits and other things that aren't too shy about killing people congregate. I don't know how long I will be out there. And I wouldn't be able to live with myself if some harm came to you. Stay here. Pray for me to return, and pray that I am successful in my search. That will serve me better than you coming with me," he stalked off leaving his sister with tears welling up in her eyes.

Zelda adored her older brothers. They had always spoiled her when they were younger, but had started treating her more and more strictly as she grew up. She didn't mind, she didn't know any other way. When he disappeared she had broken down and cried herself in to a depression that lasted for months. In all that time Colin had stayed with her night and day. Why was he pushing her away now.

"He doesn't want anything to happen to you Zelda, don't think badly of him for it," she hadn't heard her father walk up behind her.

She looked up at the tall blonde man, "I know that I could help him if I went. I'm old enough to take care of myself. I got from Sirleena to Kakariko without any trouble."

"I pose his question to you again. Could you kill a man, and if you did could you live with yourself afterward? Colin has taken lives before, and he tries to hide how much it hurts him. The two time he killed he was in the right, but he doesn't like killing, even in self defense"

"He got into a bar fight in Kakariko, the next day while he was talking to me before we came back to the castle they came to hurt him and he shot all three in the shoulder. I said he should have killed them, and then he told me that would have been tyrannical," she told him

King Dallas looked down at his young daughter, "Remember his words well. Your brother is someone that people look up to because of his convictions and how he holds himself. If he doesn't find him, then he is the best person to take the throne. Let's go down to the kitchen and see if the cook left any pies on the windowsill."

* * *

Colin threw the oily rag into a bin by the workbench. Looking at the rifle he was satisfied that it was as clean as he could possibly get it. Grabbing his shotgun he repeated the operation. Midway through the first barrel he stopped. Sitting back in the chair he occupied, he took a deep breath. He considered what others had been saying about him over the last year. They said he was obsessed with finding even just a hint of what had happened to his brother, so that he could prove he was without a doubt the Heir Apparent for the throne. Colin could have cared less. He was content just wandering Hyrule and Martal, finding things nobody even knew existed because they never looked for them.

That was why he had passed himself off a drifter from Martal. His mother was Martalian, the youngest child of the royal family who fell in love with the Hero of the Holodrum Rebellion, Prince Dallas Starblade, Crown Prince of Hyrule. He didn't know the whole story behind the Holodrum Rebellion, except that Hyrule was supporting the Holodrum Royal Family, who disappointingly for a political alliance only had sons. Instead, the Princess of Martal showed up in court arguing for a political marriage to Hyrule for the good of her people. Colin's grandparents had seen right through it, but they negotiated with each other and the union was made. His brother knew the story better than him.

All that political maneuvering was way out of Colin's league. He liked simple things, such as riding a horse through a forest. Zelda was the one who really seemed to understand all the nuances to ruling a people, even if she were somewhat tainted by their uncle's influence, and love for power. Both brothers agreed she was the one that really should be named the Heir to the Throne, but there was all the political, and traditional bull that came with doing something that was unusual. No matter what those who were truly worthy were always passed over because of idiocy.

Picking the gun back up he continued cleaning the barrel. The sound the brush made as friction caught the tips of the copper bristles started to relax him. Firearms had gone from a barbaric single shot weapon that was used to conquer the wild lands that were now Martal, to the elegant handgun that he now carried on his hip. They hadn't managed to supplant the bow completely though, the antique weapon still being preferably for hunting in tight areas like a forest due to the low noise level, and the relatively short ranges encountered. However he had never excelled with the more martial weapons, such as the sword, always seeming to prefer fist fighting and gun fighting over anything else.

"The wayward princeling returns," a rough, hard bitten voice said from behind him.

"Greetings Seneschal, to what do I owe this honor," Colin said sarcastically, not really caring to deal with the man.

Darius Heartbaine was a large man. Seven foot tall and weighing almost four hundred pounds he would have been mistaken for the one in a hundred year born Gerudo King, if it weren't for his fair hair and skin. He was also a veteran of the Holodrum Rebellion, and had served beside King Dallas. He was also an enormous prick. He had a habit of insulting everyone below him, and he seemed to believe that was everyone below the station of king and queen.

"Come now, what's wrong with the foremost military leader saying hello to his future boss?"

Colin stood and turned to face the man, "I am not a fool. You want something, something you figure only I am going to be capable of doing. Spit it out, then get lost."

Darius took a step forward and Colin was standing on five inches of thin air, "You little whelp, you think you have the right to talk to me like that. You aren't even worthy of the title of prince. I ought to bash your head in on this...," three sharp clicks stopped his rant, looking down he saw the barrel of the prince's gun massaging something he didn't necessarily want a gun massaging.

"I know you think that you are secondary to only my parents in this country, but you are not. How you even became the Seneschal of the Brotherhood, I can't fathom. I will tell you this though, If you are still in that position if I ever become the king, you better think long and hard about whether you are really as big as you think you are, because I won't hesitate to cut you down to size."

The big man dropped Colin and left the room. Not more than a couple of seconds after walking out the door a hard meaty smack was heard followed by a dull thud. King Dallas walked in massaging his fist a few seconds after that, obviously feeling the sting from a hard punch.

"I am extremely pleased with how you handled that overgrown meat shield. Goddesses, he has a iron jaw, my hand may be broken. Anyways, I came to tell you that I reserved a place for you on a military supply train heading to Fort Oasis. It leaves at ten o'clock tomorrow morning, and should reach the fort at ten tomorrow evening. I do want to know if you really would have castrated him with a bullet if he didn't put you down?"

Colin smiled, "I should have anyway. I don't know if he has children, but it would be a good thing to prevent."

"That's for sure. Do you plan to travel to Nabooru when you leave the fort, or head straight for the grounds."

"Nabooru is on the way, and I am going to need some supplies better suited to the desert than will be available at Fort Oasis. I have also heard that there is a gunsmith there that is experimenting with attaching a telescope to rifles. I want to look into that, if it is true and it works then it might give me a bit of an advantage given the long open areas I will be in."

Dallas looked at his son, "One of these days you are going to mess around and get appointed as a general. Don't let yourself get killed, I don't think me or your mother could take it."

"Do like I told Zelda. Pray with all of your being that I am successful, and maybe the Goddesses will see fit to reward us."

* * *

In the underground cell a dirty figure hunched in a corner, trying its best to remain invisible. Invisible meant they left the food and went on, being seen meant a beating. That had been the case for the last two and a half years. Fear was the only motivation the figure felt in his cell, the thick wooden door shutting away any other stimuli.

Pale white hands gripped long, dirty, shaggy blonde hair. Hair that at one time shone like gold in the sunlight. Cold, cerulean eyes surveyed the enclosure, searching for any way that they might escape from this dark torture. Hard, ragged breaths made the only sounds that echoed off the solid sheets of stone that made up the walls. The cell was inescapable, and designed to break the spirit of whoever was imprisoned in it.

"Who is in this cell anyways? I ain't never seen them, yet the food disappears."

"A prince, Lackjaw. In fact he happens to be the crown prince of Hyrule. Those boar women are paying us good money to keep him here and alive until they are ready for him."

The figure looked up with a new resolve. Something in the back of his mind woke. He was the Crown Prince of Hyrule, not some scum. He should be fighting to the death to escape, not languishing. He stood. Weakness seemed to drain from his legs. He walked to the door. Strength filled his arms. Fire burned in his core, and a wolf's howl sounded within his soul.

The door opened and two bandits entered. One carried a bucket and a ladle, the other carried a cudgel. Neither expected to see the occupant, and neither expected the speed he moved as his hands crushed their throats. Both collapsed into mounds of flesh, making no sound as they tried in vain to catch a breath.

The figure stepped fully into the light, a torn green shirt hung from his gaunt shoulders, and were it not for a piece of rope his trousers would have been around his ankles. Raking his left hand through his hair a marking in the shape of three triangles was visible. As his hair waved from the movement a pointed ear was seen. Then he remembered his name.

Link Starblade.


	3. Chapter 3

Colin lay stretched out on the seat in the spartan troop car. There were only a half a dozen soldiers occupying it besides him, all headed back after leave. They didn't seem real interested in talking to him, and he returned it. He knew that his ears were partly to blame. Hylians had become somewhat rare in Hyrule, mostly having moved to other countries during the reign of Emperor Ganon several hundred years earlier. Most people saw were from Martal, and so many from there had taken up gunfighting leading to Hylians gaining a reputation as thugs.

Colin loved his uncle dearly, but he had promised him that he was not going to run the country any further into the ground unless he wanted a bullet between his eyes. In fact he had talked to his mother, who was actually Heir Apparent, about possibly merging Martal into Hyrule should his uncle die and the throne go to her, she was actually somewhat in favor of the move.

Moving into a sitting position he silently cursed the rock hard bench. He was going to make it a priority to have the seats in all troop cars comfortably upholstered. These men volunteered to leave their homes and risk their lives, and they deserved better than hard wooden seats to ride on. Colin wondered how many of the pampered high ranking officers had ever actually ridden in one of these cars, rather than one of the cushy staff cars.

Standing he started to the end of the car to step outside for some fresh air. For some reason the builder of the troop car had not seen fit to put windows that could be opened on the wagon, and it got somewhat stuffy somewhat fast. The car was large enough that it took about four hours due to the sparse occupancy, but it was still uncomfortable. Maybe the Hyrulean soldiers were used to this kind of environment, but dammit he was a Hylian prince, he grew up in a well ventilated castle and rode a horse over most of the continent.

"Sir Starblade," Colin turned to see a young woman in a lieutenants uniform approaching him. The collar insignia gave her away as a scribe in the Brotherhood of Heroes, the only role women were permitted to hold in the organization.

Turning and setting his shoulders he acknowledged her with the proper title, "Greetings Bladesdaughter, what do you need?"

He silently snickered at the flustered girl. It wasn't that uncommon a reaction. In addition to being the prince, he definitely was far to the north in the looks department. His brother was considered the more handsome of the two, but that was because he looked like the Heroes, while Colin had that cold, hard, strong look about him. Link had been blessed with a really light blond hair like their mother, him and Zelda's a dark ash blond like their father's. Were he inclined to such sordid activities he was sure he would never lack for bed companions.

The Lt. Managed to compose herself after a few seconds, "A telegram from Seneschal Heartbaine for you just came in. It was transmitted in the royal code system," she handed Colin a sealed envelope with scorch mark across the seal.

"Sit while I read this, and be prepared to take a reply," the girl followed his orders to a T, pulling a notebook from inside her uniform jacket.

The telegram read:

REQUEST FOR YOU TO INVESTIGATE A MISSING SCRIBE IN JENRA STOP POSSIBLE LINK TO LINK STARBLADE STOP LAST KNOWN POSITION LIVACIOUS MAIDEN SOUTH JENRA STOP PLEASE TAKE LT SECRA BLOODSOWN WITH YOU STOP REQUEST CONFIRMATION IN ROYAL CODE SYSTEM STOP

Link read through the message one more time before he looked up, "Would you happen to be Secra Bloodsown?"

The girls eyes got wide, "How did you know my name Sir Starblade?"

"Great, you can't actually read the royal code system. I have been asked to investigate something in Jenra, on the way to Nabooru. I was told to take you. Why would he want me to take his niece with me on this?"

"You know the Seneschal is my uncle," Lt. Bloodsown asked in a small voice.

Leaning against the side of a seat Colin fixed her with a glance, "I have to know things like that. When we reach Fort Oasis I will have the dispatcher send the confirmation. For now return to whatever car you were assigned to, the soldiers at the other end of the car look like they are taking more than a passing interest in you."

Watching her walk away was equal parts enjoyable and disappointing. He wasn't an idiot, if a scribe went missing then a Brother would have been dispatched to investigate, not another scribe, and it wouldn't have been requested that the Heir to the Throne investigate. And there was also the silhouette of very thin hilt-less knife resting against her calf under her uniform trousers. Only one type of person would carry such a concealable weapon in such an inconvenient place. Assassins.

There was also the fact that he knew Lt. Secra Bloodsown. She was not related to Heartbaine, and her mother was Gerudo, while this woman's mother was most definitely from one of the small nations south of Martal. That she couldn't read the Royal Code System was either a lie or a point of relief for him.

He looked at the gunbelt hanging off the back of his seat. He could kill her on the train, he could wait until they arrived at Fort Oasis and have her arrested, or he could strand her in the desert somewhere. Whatever he did, he didn't need to give her an opening. Many people thought that nobles were universally ignorant twits who couldn't defend themselves in anything but a face to face fight, which may have been true of eighty percent of the nobles in the world, but not the Royal Family of Hyrule, descendants of the Hero of Fallen Light, Link Starblade, the hero who had returned the throne to the rightful queen. That was about three hundred years ago, and at least one member of each generation had gone to war since.

He put it out of his head for now. He decided to check the authenticity of the message with the communications car. Starting for the car he grabbed the belt and slung it around his waist catching the end expertly before buckling the belt. He was aware of the looks the movement got him. It didn't matter though cause he had the full authority and immunity for his next, and somewhat childish act.

"All you men go outside and air your brains out," sometimes being royalty had its perks.

* * *

The Brotherhood scribe who was assigned to the communications car was one of the largest Gorons that Colin had ever seen on a train, and not to mention the first Goron scribe he had ever seen. He wasn't even sure how he was able to operate the tapper on the telegraph with such humongous digits.

"No communications from the Lord Seneschal have come in to this train, Milord," the rock like individual informed him.

Colin frowned, "That's what I figured. There is an imposter running around dressed as a Scribe Lt.. She is dark haired with a tanned complexion, and this next part may be meaningless to you, but she has an almost divine figure. Be discreet and let noone else know. If you happen to see her send her to the brake car, and tell her that I wish to further discuss her assignment to me."

The Goron nodded, "Yes, Milord. Do you want me to send the Lord Seneschal a telegraph informing him of this?"

"No, it is no secret that there is much animosity between him and my family. I can't rule out that he might be the one behind this, so I am ordering you as the Heir Apparent to the House of Starblade, Lord of the Eastern Canyons, Son of Dallas, Prince of Hyrule Colin Starblade that you shall on penalty of death inform noone without my expressed permission and presence or seal."

Colin hated using such commands, or even stating out his full title, but when it was possibly a threat to his family as well as himself he overcame his reluctance quite easily. He knew that even though the Seneschal didn't like him, even he would follow such an order. His father had given one of his generals such an order within Zelda's lifetime and it had been disobeyed. He had watched as his father walked the man, stripped of all clothing and his arms tied in such a manner that caused the man great pain, put him to his knees and behead him personally. Any military man knew that his family was not squeamish when it came to protecting Hyrule.

Turning and leaving the car he took a breath. In reality he doubted Heartbaine was spineless enough to employ such tactics, but he wasn't going to stake his very life on it. No member of his father's family had ever been assassinated, and he wasn't going to be the first. Continuing down the line of cars he was mostly distracted, briefly snapping out of it to verbally thrash another female scribe and a cavalry Major ,who was probably three times her age, when he caught them in a compromising position in the baggage car. He had to admit that the man had good taste, but the Hylian army did not tolerate adultery among any of its member, commissioned or enlisted. He also ordered the Major to polish his wedding ring.

He knew that it was somewhat odd for a man of his young age to be lecturing men older on fidelity, but he was somewhat old fashioned in his mindset on the subject, probably because his family held similar views. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, especially considering the more liberal attitude towards such intimate matters that were becoming more and more common. He knew more than likely that he was in danger of an arranged marriage, something he more than anything dreaded. Generations of inbreeding among the foreign nobility had led to some unattractive individuals, more than just appearance wise. Most of the eligible noblewomen he had met were down right snobbish. He couldn't stand such behavior.

He had spent the last few months like a saddle tramp so he wouldn't have to deal with all the fanfare that came with being a prince. Nobles throwing their daughters (and at times sons) at him during meals. It was almost enough to make him kill himself just to eliminate the frustration it made him feel. He didn't want some empty headed doll, he actually wanted a woman who could keep up with him. That was unlikely to happen. Intelligent noblewomen came around as often as Ganondorf handed out flowers to orphans.

* * *

The mechanical brake car was one of the most impressive technological advancements in railroad technology. It could bring a one hundred and fifty ton train to stop within half a mile, something that was unthinkable just over a year ago. In fact Colin was partly responsible for bringing one of them from Labrynna after seeing the aftermath of a train falling into a ravine after a bridge collapsed.

The inside of the car was filled with large pistons that jammed spikes three foot into the ground along either side of the track slowing the train, and even capable of stopping a locomotive at full steam. However the machinery left very little room in the interior of the car for work to be performed, however it was perfect to use for covert meetings. Such as the one that was currently about to take place.

Colin felt that killing her would be a waste, but it might be necessary. Even if he was celibate he was a male and very much attracted to the female form. She wouldn't be the first woman to die at his hand, but like the others he would not let anyone know of the action. Another secret to take to his grave.

Reaching with his left hand he flicked the safety loop of the hammer of the .44, while he reached behind him with his right and checked to make sure that his Colbaine was loose in its holster. Like his mother he was ambidextrous, though he typically used his left hand like his father. The nerves were getting to him. Most people wanted to kill him to see if he was any good with a sidearm, political assassinations were rarely so straight forward. Of course that was saying this was political in nature.

He heard footsteeps on the iron walkpath attached to the car. The door opened to reveal the woman, and he stepped to the side avoiding the thrown knife as the .44 jumped from its holster and fired. The woman was thrown back against the railing as the round pierced her right shoulder. Colin just looked at her for a second, watching for any sort of retaliation, and approached when none was forthcoming.

"You aren't Lt. Secra Bloodsown, who happens to be Gerudo, nor are you a scribe within the Brotherhood. Lt. Bloodsown is assigned to the Castle Town garrison as the head communications officer. Nor is she related to the Seneschal. Tell me who you are, and who hired you."

"Go shove … yourself. He will be reborn off the blood of his... ah... ugh... his killer," the assassin said through gritted teeth.

Colin wrinkled his brow in confusion, "Who are you talking about, and why are you trying to kill me? Also just tell me who you are."

"My name isn't important any longer, you will never find the one that shall heed his return. I have my place within his harem now."

"Whose?"

"The Lord of Thieves."

"Again, who?"

"You are mocking me."

"No, really I don't know who you are talking about," Colin told her, honestly confused as to who she could be referring to.

"The Emperor, whom your family dethroned and murdered."

Colin understood at that point. Standing he fired a single round into her head. This was beyond bad, beyond anything a person in their right mind could imagine. Whomever this woman was with wanted to bring back an evil that shouldn't be brought back, and according to his family's stories and history couldn't be brought back.

Ganondorf.


	4. Chapter 4

Colin stepped down from the car before it had fully stopped at the platform in Fort Oasis. Dry stifling air, with the slight smell of salt, assaulted him as he surveyed the surroundings. Solid stone walls encompassed an area as big as Hyrule Castle's entire grounds. Silt covered the hard packed parade grounds. He had never seen a sight both so impressive, but depressing in its own way.

"Prince Starblade, how do you like our little slice of hell here on the edge of civilization," an officer asked as he approached.

Colin surveyed the rank marks, "It is definitely unlike any other place I have ever been, Adjutant-Captain-?"

"Ralo, I apologize for the General not meeting you himself, however he has been sick for several months now and is unable to leave his bed. However he is still capable of the day to day running of the fort. I know that it may not be any of my concern, but I was not informed of your purpose for coming out this way. The desert is not something to be taken lightly, even on the most traveled of trails."

"Capt. Ralo, I am well aware of the dangers these sands can conceal. It isn't much different from the Paharrii desert in Martal, only larger. I have a list of supplies that I will need before I set off tomorrow morning. I need lodging for the night, and you are correct, my purpose is none of your concern."

Capt. Ralo nodded and disappeared to take care of the supplies. Colin didn't take another second to consider the man. The Paharrii desert was actually the southernmost part of the Gerudo Desert and featured all the same dangers just in a condensed format. It taught him how much value shotgun slugs had in such a place, as there weren't any traveled trails down there.

* * *

Colin settled himself into the steaming water. A hot bath was something he rarely got away from the castle, and was probably the one luxury he really missed when he was tramping around. Aches and pains he had ignored soothed away with the steam. Tonight he would act the prince, and in the morning once again become Colin Whatever-name-he-chose on his way to Nabooru. He did know that the Gerudo had a great appreciation of hot baths.

As he relaxed he went over the route he had chosen. Blind Junction, Chakllea, Spirit Grave, and finally Nabooru. The trip would take close to two weeks, but it was the most direct route. Once in Nabooru he would have to find a guide into the desert, and the gunsmith that was working on the telescoped rifles.

When he started feeling the first hints of coolness he climbed out of the tub and started drying himself off. There were some fading bruises left from the bar fight he had in Kakariko still gracing his ribcage. Slight silver scars showed in some areas, leftovers from the physical and martial training he had received as a child. Wherever he went they served as a reminder of where he came from.

As he dressed he considered what the map showed. The section of the desert was in an area that was mostly unmapped due to the extremely hostile conditions and inaccessibility from Hyrule. Even though he wasn't much of a scholar, he had learned enough ancient hylian to know that the map was made during the Twilight War, almost two thousand years earlier, possibly by the Hero of Light and Twilight himself. Colin did find it strange that there was not a newer map since his ancestor had visited it during the rebellion against Ganondorf, and had even visited the Twilight Realm at least once during the time.

From what it said the place was located in one of the northern most reaches of the desert, through known bandit country. Link had always been capable of taking care of himself, with either sword or gun, though he was definitely better with a sword. Unless he was outnumbered thirty or forty to one then they wouldn't have been able to bring him down. Then again he had always been a sound sleeper when they were younger.

Putting it to the back of his mind he started to get ready to sleep. Though he doubted that an assassin was going to try to get to him in the middle of a fort filled with almost twenty thousand of the finest that Hyrule had to offer, he still cocked his Colbaine and put it under his pillow. Most would have doubted that an assassin would have intercepted him on the train. He still felt some confusion.

He knew that there were still some Gerudo sects that worshipped Ganondorf to the point of believing that he was in some kind of nether world that they would go to when they died if they acted in his name. However it appeared that the belief had spread beyond the Gerudo desert. It was unclear when the belief began since the Gerudo had only resurged about six hundred years before, a hundred years before the birth of the Fallen Hero. Though they were now under Hyrulean rule they revealed very little about their history, and refused to acknowledge those that worshiped Ganondorf, believing him to have been the cause of their near extinction.

* * *

As Colin finished saddling Epona he watched the soldiers out of the corner of his eye. Deep tanned and hard lined from the time spent under the scorching desert sun and the abrasive sand filled winds. Their new bolt action guns still shining in the light. They made a sight that would impress any of the armies that would oppose them. Despite that they were pretty sloppy in formation.

Getting a foot in the stirrup he mounted in an effortless swing and settled himself pointed west. Pulling a scarf up around his mouth he tapped Epona's sides and set off at an easy lope. The horse didn't even notice the heat. Epona had been bred as a cavalry horse for the Fort Oasis cavalry detachment, and only ended up in Link's hands because he took a liking to her as a foal. It was her return without her master that had led everyone to know something was wrong, and led Colin to taking to her.

The travels through the dusty regions was effortless to the horse. Colin found it a little harder, and he was dreading the sunburn he was going to have on his face by the end of it. The problem with even well tanned fair skin in the desert, there was no way to avoid a sunburn.

As he rode Colin watched a leever took a bird out of the sky. Impressive was nature, there was no denying it even now. Industrialization was one day likely to push such things beyond the reach of men, and man would be the lesser for it, but for now he was content to take it in. There wasn't much else to do for the next couple of hundred miles.

Thinking though was always interfering with such a lackadaisical outlook. Colin was intelligent, however he preferred to get into a fight over talking things out. Zelda was the talker, though if truth be told she wasn't above bloodying noses if she was pushed hard enough. It was funny to watch a twelve year old girl bring down a fifteen or sixteen year old kid who thought it would be funny to play a prank on her. Link never did like fighting, even though he could swing a sword in such a beautiful manner that almost seemed like dancing. None of them were as skilled as their father, but that was to be expected given the age and experience gap.

As he rode he was conscious of the big .44 on his thigh. For some reason it felt heavy, even though he knew it weighed less than five pounds. It may have been the reason his father had given it to him. Very few people had faith that Link Starblade was still alive, a fact that Colin couldn't stand. Zelda at least wanted to believe, and his parents were at least willing to try to help him search, but the populace had taken a saddled and riderless horse as proof of death.

Colin knew without any doubt that Link could walk through any kind of hell or disaster without flinching, that was just who he was. It was a part of any Starblade. The will to make it no matter the cost to themselves, through blood and flame. Their family motto was 'Through suffering, we gain victory'.

The miles were lost under the steady pace of the desert horse, and her rider barely registered the first couple of towns on the route. Most of the trip so far he had retreated into his thoughts. Colin knew that his brother had not taken the most direct route in order to study some other ancient ruins in the desert. However he no way of knowing the exact route that Link had taken. It bothered heavily that his brother had not left any indications of where he was going to visit on his way out, and at the time that he left Colin had been on a Royal Inspection tour (a.k.a. Go to all the noble houses and try to find a wife to satisfy all the mouthy councilors your father has to deal with on a daily basis) so he hadn't even known that Link was leaving when he did.

One thing he did know is that Link would not miss a chance to visit one of the old Gerudo trading posts. Spirit Grave had been built upon and from an ancient trading post that possibly predated the Hero of Time, there were no actual artifacts found to place when it had been built, but excavations had been done before the current town was built and they placed the original construction at no less than three thousand years ago from how much sand was built up around them, however the archaeologists who originally excavated forgot how fast sand could bury things in the desert. Regardless it was the last Hyrulean dominated settlement on his route, and the last vestige of civilization he would see for a week until he reached Nabooru.

If his luck held out he could probably find a caravan that was headed to the city. First he wanted to ask some questions. While everyone in Hyrule knew that the Crown Prince was named Colin Starblade, very few people really knew what he looked like. This was because he was rarely involved with any royal duties, just wasn't his thing. This anonymity made it easy for him to claim he was a bounty hunter hired by the Crown Prince to attempt to either return his brother to Hyrule or recover his corpse, roll his eyes and say it had been a twist of fate that his name was Colin as well, and he was from Southen Martal and not Hyrule. Helping matters were the long drawling accent he used and his Hylian features in keeping up the deception.

"Ya say that soame young man in grean came through here a few months back, stayed a couple days, then disppeared inta tha desert without tellin' anyun where he was headed," he asked a man who had seemed to have more information than anyone else.

"My memory gets a little hazy at times, maybe you could give me a few notes and I might be able to get the cogs turning again," the man said crisply, showing obvious disdain at the hick accent that Colin was using.

Colin had seen the man's type before, instead of ruppees he put he muzzle of the .44 between the man's eyes, "This help ya memba anythang?"

"He was headed in the direction of Nabooru, I overheard him talking to the owner of the general store asking where he might hire a guide and find men interested in working an archaeological dig up north of the Bandit's line. The Shopkeeper told him that there was a tavern there, the Hero's Lovers, that he could find both."

Colin holstered his gun and patted the man's cheek "Wasn' so hard, now wassit?"

* * *

"The next convoy to Nabooru leaves the first of the week. Joining fee is five hundred rupees, guard work pays three hundred and fifty. You provide weapons and brass," the seemingly slow witted merchant said.

Colin wasn't going to fall for it though. It was a basic way of fleecing everyone you met. He himself had gotten pretty far with acting completely stupid, in both staying out of trouble and getting ahead in poker games. The trick was really knowing which facial muscles to relax and which to tighten.

"Fi' unerd, I coul' git a mule and supplies for three underd. Ya knock off tha fee, I do the guard work and I put ina good word wit' tha Royals an' maybe git you a supply contract wit' Fo't 'Asis," Colin smoothly said, appealing to the man's apparent greed.

The man considered this for a second, "One hundred Rupees fee, and four hundred for the guard work, plus I give you a hundred rounds of rounds for your rifle. I have to keep the company treasury paid up somehow. That's the best deal that I can give without cutting my throat on the subject."

"Done," Colin replied, having expected something a little higher, "Thar' a decen' hol' ina wall for a man to git soame shuteye for a few days."

* * *

**A/N: This story is slow going, and isn't going to be as long as any of my other multi chapter works. I haven't got a full feel for where the wind is blowing with it, but expect some action as it goes on, and romance.**


End file.
